Story of a boy
by lliom virag
Summary: Banished son of Hades returns to Camp Half Blood... T, might be mature in some places as the story progresses. Has some unreal time gaps, but don't worry, everything will make sense...(I hope) I get my ideas from polls and reviews, and other stories, so please don't hate if I copied a motif from your story. It just means I love the story:) percabeth... maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry everyone, but I wasn't sure if I uploaded correctly or not, s here are all the chapters**

**Sorry again :)**

**By the way please answer the polls on my profile. You can get to them by going on my profile. Also please give me reviews :)**

**Thanks :) :)**

I  
RUN! my mind screamed at me, even before I had come back to full consciousness. I got up, and started running. not caring where, just running away from whatever my mind decided was dangerous. As I ran, i willed the shadows to bend around me, hide me. I ended up where I started out last week, dead tired, and not in the mood for anything but sleep, yet I looked around. I was in a small alleyway, filled with shadows, from which I could draw power, and travel through. I walked into the sunlight, my pale skin reflecting the glare of the sun. As I walked by a store, I saw my reflection. Black eyes, pale white skin, bluish black straight hair hanging down at my waist. I looked like a metal fan from the eighties in Europe. Not against my taste. I looked skinnier than usual, but that was probably just the window playing with the sunlight. I kept walking, in this winter wonderland, in a T-shirt, and black jeans. I swept my hair back, and summoned a hair tie from my pocket weapon and accessory carrier. A gift from my Dad, Hades.I tied my hair into a loose ponytail at the back of my neck. I became more conscious of my surroundings, and noticed people stare at me. I ignored their stares as usual. By the way, my name is Charles if you ever wondered. I'm a demigod without a purpose, no friends, and nowhere to return to. Not even the underworld is accepting me anymore, until I die. I start to shiver, and decide to run again. As I start running, a man shaped suspiciously clean shaven hellhound approaches me. I decide to ignore the dog, and just continue to run, and build the energy needed to travel to a warmer place. The dog follows, and I ignore it still. It hasn't tried to kill me yet, so it should be safe. Still, I duck into another alleyway, and plunge myself into the shadows, not knowing where I will end up. In the end, I ended up in Manhattan, New York, scaring the hell out of a homeless guy and his two dogs. He screams "M-M-M-Mo-Mo-Monster" and runs out of the alleyway, conveniently leaving a jacket behind. I put the jacket on, finding a nice surprise. The jacket is a completely new rider leather jacket. I put it on gratefully and leave some cash for the homeless in his bundle of blankets. Feeling warmer, I head towards main street. Might as well visit my Mentor, Chiron. Now for those of you wondering, walking to Long Island Sound from the middle of Manhattan usually takes a while, and isn't exactly safe, but can be an interesting experience for those who like to trekk. For a Son of Hades, it is a completely different story. You can hop on a shadow, and arrive at the edge of Long island Sound within a few minutes, and it takes about two to three whole steps to get there. It is less dangerous, and much less exhausting than walking the whole distance, even though it drains energy like crazy. It also attracts meanie monsters, which are hard to kill. but when you don't have enough energy to just shadow travel there, I will choose that method over walking, or taking a cab any day.  
Shouts reach my ears as soon as the shadow wave stops moving. at the gates of CHB (Camp Half Blood) the campers are fighting two large bulls. And when I say that, I don't mean the bulls used in rodeos. I mean huge house size fire breathing golden bulls. Now I hate conflict, and I know for certain that if I go even near those two massive things, they will turn and attack the one smelling of death, so I just sit and wait for the fight to end.

II  
A grey cab bursts out of nowhere, deposits two campers, and... a cyclops? they run straight into the fight, yelling something at the cyclops. As I watch, the fight quickly ends, but some campers end up thrown before they manage to defeat the two bulls. in the end the friendly(?) cyclops helps them defeat the enemies, and the campers are carried off into the borders of camp. Thalia's tree still stands tall, but seems to be poisoned. As I approach camp I examine the tree. it has been hit with a dart, probably thrown by the Manticore. the poison on the dart, was not the standard manticore poison, but one from the depths of tartarus. Time to go check when exactly this happened.  
The Big house was painted blue, unlike in my memories of the place. Admittedly I have received the gift of immortality from the gods, resulting from one of my usual tricks, but that is a different story. As I approached the Big house,I noticed Death creeping across the place, as Thalia's tree lost it's life, the camp seemed to lose it's energy and life as well. As I got nearer to the Big House, a few half bloods stared at me in awe, a few with fear. none dared approach me as I went up to the porch, and ran into Dionysus.  
-Oooo... Who have we here- His usual drunk crankiness hasn't changed since the last time I saw him. Twenty years ago.  
-Hi Mr. D- I say with mock cheerfulness. his cheeks redden, and purple fire blazes in his eyes.  
-YOU!- He shouts, vibrations of madness traveling from his shaking hands, away from him like a ripple- You disgraced us gods twenty years ago in Olympus, and if I remember correctly were banished for eternal wondering for the little stunt you pulled.  
-Don't remember being Banished from Here Mr. D.- I remark.- And you can't banish me from here without the consent of the tree, and if I remember correctly, correct me if your memory isn't hazy from too much wine, Thalia isn't exactly in a place where she can agree or disagree with you.- My cocky attitude just sent him off the charts in anger.- Also I remember you being blamed for my stunt, giving you an extra 25 years to spend down here. How's it turn out for you?- I edge him on, enjoying the fact that if he blasts me, then a wave of death will wipe out everything in a hundred kilometer radius, and I will be just fine. maybe singed, but just fine.  
-Look Kid.- He is struggling to keep his emotions in check, to avoid blasting me- You're enjoying this way too much aren't you?  
-Yep- and I proceed to walk inside the Big house, feeling happy, and not guilty at all. Although I do feel sorry for the poor person or Satyr who manages to anger him even a little bit. As i walk, i find no trace of Chiron in his office, instead, there's a nasty stench of someone from the fields of Punishment lingering in his office. I walk in towards Chiron's living quarters, to find two campers already inside, and him packing his saddle bags.  
-You can't leave Chiron- exclaimed the boy in the burned tie dye shirt, and deep blue shorts. As I look in, I notice Annabeth standing near the door. I walk inside.  
-Hey Chiron- I say, ignoring the gasps of the two others inside.  
-Hi Charlie- Chiron's voice is tired, not even surprised by the fact that i just suddenly showed up.  
-The reason for your leaving is the dart isn't it?- I ask completely nonchalant but looking at his reactions.  
-Yeah. I can't heal it, and because of my Heritage I'm a prime suspect for the act of poisoning the tree- He sighs, and folds another of his shirts.  
-It was Luke wasn't it?- the burned boy pipes up.  
-The carrier for Kronos?- I ask  
-Yes- Chiron replies, answering both questions. he then looks at me.-How do you know about all this?- he asks  
-News travels fast- I reply  
-Who is this guy?- the boy finally asks.  
-Percy and Annabeth, this is a previous camper, lived in the Hermes cabin as an unclaimed kid since he was 4. His name is Charles. Charlie, this is Perseus Jackson, Percy for short, and you have already met Annabeth when she came in with Thalia.- His voice is tired, and emotionless.  
-Nice to actually meet you two.-I say, smiling at the two teenagers. annabeth says nothing, too stricken by grief over losing Chiron.

III  
I walked Chiron to the edge of camp half blood. not many campers joined us. Most seemed afraid of me, the rest just didn't trust me yet.  
-Please watch out for the campers. Luke is drawing people towards Kronos, and trying to raise an army of Demigods and monsters to attack Olympus. also watch for the new camp director. not the best of sorts.  
-Will do. Will do.- as soon as I utter my agreement, he gallops off into the distance. I watch his figure disappear behind the bend in the road, then decide to return into the midst of camp. A conch horn blew, calling the cabins to eat. I watched as the cabins filed into the dining pavilion, and eventually joined into the end of the hermes cabin. the very end of the line, where the recent campers were situated. none of them had bead necklaces, and most shied away from my nearness. The only person who recognized me was the current second in command, [insert name], and even he only gave me a nod of respect. As soon as all the campers filed in, all the attention was drawn to the head table by a dryad.  
-As we all know. Or most of us at least, our dear Chiron had to leave, and is being replaced by this man- Dionysus gestures to the man seated next to him.-please introduce yourself to these brats- he mutters to the man.  
The rest I tune out, until my attention is drawn by someone requesting to know who I was. It turned out to be the head counselor of the Athena cabin. I sigh, as all muttering and chattering at the tables stops.  
-Mine name is Charles, and I am a new camper- I lie. Lying is easier than explaining my whole life story to them.  
-No you are not- the girl says- all new campers are escorted in by a satyr, and showed around camp by another camper.- She's pushy and annoying as hell.  
-okay I'm not a new camper, but I am a camper. or i was a few years back.- I claim, and stare her down. She squirms a bit, but holds my gaze.  
-The can you show us some proof?- a kid from the ares table stands up. one of the older campers who probably recognized me, tries to pull her back down, but she jerks away.  
-This proof enough?- I pull out my camp necklace from the petrified piece of ebony in my Jean pocket,the gift of my father. the campers gasp. the necklace has about 15 beads on it, all representing a different year which I lived through in camp.  
-How old are you?- some campers utter at the same time.  
-Left camp when I was nineteen. haven't celebrated my birthday since.- The campers look at me awed. I am probably the only person who "graduated" from camp, and managed to live a life outside for this long. Although immortality helps, but I was not about to share that secret with everyone. They get up and crowd around me, asking annoying questions, and not leaving me with enough time to answer them. Suddenly Annabeth stands up, and motions to me, speaks, but none hears her.  
-EVERYBODY- she yells, and the campers quiet down- please spare him your questions for later. he seems tired- the campers leave me alone. finally. I nod at her, as my way of thanks, then leave the table to find a suitable resting spot. the camp hasn't changed much since I last saw it, which caused me to wonder whether or not my hiding places were still intact. I went to look at them, and found three completely destroyed by monsters, to in rebuildable shape, and on in a usable condition. this one was my favorite, and the hardest to find. Even for me. it is a cave deep within the forest. the best way to go is to go to the fist of Zeus, turn North, and proceed until you get to a cliff wall, which is completely perpendicular to the way you came from, turn left, and walk until you almost fall down a three meter cliff into a pond cave should be on your right side, completely accessible if you manage to get in past the debris. I lay down into the old feather mattress i dragged out here for my comfort.  
The curfew conch wakes me up to a blanket of darkness. I shadow travel behind the hermes cabin, scaring a few campers planning a raid on the camp store. Once I recognize the leaders, they jump up knife in hand.  
-who are you?- They ask.  
-Why if it isn't the stoll brothers planning another raid on the store.- they jump at the mention of their names. -have you forgotten me? I used to teach you how to pick locks and disable security systems.- recognition flashes in their eyes, and they jump me into a bear hug at the same time.  
-Charles!- they cry  
-Boy you guys grew up. you were little kids when I last saw you at your Mothers.- I exclaim.  
-Yeah. I'm taller than Connor now- Travis gloats.  
-By half a centimeter- Connor retorts. They haven't changed bit.  
-How is your mother?- I ask. Their mother and I were pretty close when I was a teen. She took me in as a renter for one of their rooms, while i went to elementary during the year, since no one at camp knew my godly parent. She then had these twins, and when I saw Hermes come in with the twins I knew they were his children. the rest of the memory isn't really pleasant, so I'd rather not describe it.  
-She's doing great!- they exclaim at the same time  
-Glad to hear. Now when do you plan to execute the raid? or is it actually a raid on the store thirty minutes down the road to get soda cans?- at my question they look at each other and nod  
-First let's introduce you to our teammates- Travis says with a big grin  
-Then we can talk about business.- Connor finishes.  
-This is Troy, he doesn't talk much, but is handy with locks and cameras  
-And this is Raven. She is unclaimed like you, but has a knack for setting up spyware, and traps. Most likely a child of hephaestus the way she can set and destroy those tiny machines is amazing to watch- I shook their hands. As our hands connected, I sensed a deep sorrow within her, and she blushed a little. I smiled.  
-Alright, but you two and the team need to get inside. it's way past curfew. the harpies will be here in a minute or two.- I usher them to the front of the cabin, and then inside. we creep into the cabin, and they find their spots on the floor or their bunks respectively.

IV  
I creep out of the cabin, not feeling the need for sleep. I enjoy the company of the night, but I know that even though I'm immortal, I will need sleep after a week or so. Plus I have to blend in to camp once again, which might complicate why I came here, and what my goals here are.  
As I approached the dining pavilion, a bottle of lava spray was directed at my face.  
-Campers should be sleeping. non sleeping campers are dinner for Harpies- a cleaning harpy was licking it's lips, and staring at me as if I was the best meal she could imagine. by the way, Harpies, winged monsters with the bodies of birds and the heads and torsos of women. They are ugly chicken like things. if you kill one, it returns to Tartarus, and showers you in a yellow colored sand.  
-I'm not a camper, and if you try eating me, you will instantly burst into yellow dust.- All the above is true. Monsters of low caliber can't even draw blood before they burst to dust. Now hellhounds and gorgons area completely different story. They could wound me, and my blood would flow out, but the wound would heal itself soon enough. I am immortal, banished, cursed, and can't die. Not the best experience ever. Sometimes I think dieing would come as a gift, not as punishment, although I know that what awaits me after death is the fields of punishment. if I ever die that is. The harpy suddenly chomped onto my arm, and showered me in terrible disgusting yellow dust.  
-I told you- I whispered, and started running towards the camp boundaries. i needed to take a closer look at the tree, and what Thalia had become. As I was running, I noticed a light shining in the forest, but decided to ignore it. probably a monster, or one of the Hephaestus kids playing with their automatons.  
Thalia's tree was in a much worse state than this morning. As i examined the puncture, I realized Chiron had been healing the tree as much as he could. Guess I should try some healing too. Poor poor Thalia. She gave her life to save her friends, and then protected camp with her remaining life force as a tree. and now if they didn't find a cure for the tree soon, the camp and all it's inhabitants would be in danger. Now I don't hate the gods or the Titans, but I have no real feelings for this camp. It could die for all I care, but I don't want it to die without Chiron and the inhabitants trying to protect it. Which means Chiron has to come back. If he doesn't... NO. He will come back. Time to try healing.

**Who should Charles Fall in Love with? I need ideas, so VOTE**  
**Annabeth  
Artemis(later in story)  
Raven  
Other(I can include any character in my story, even one you make up, just PM me, and leave a review saying you PMed my profile)**

**who should be Charles's nemesis? I need ideas for Conflict, SO VOTE**  
**Percy **  
**Luke**  
**Jake**  
**Athena **  
**Hades **  
**Other(same as the other poll. PM me if you made up a character)**  
**Thanks :)**  
spoiler alert to anyone who has yet to read the sixth book in the series.  
V  
My healing powers are very limited. Mostly because of my own internal limits. Ever since the god's mistake then banishment, I have been scared of my own powers, so I installed internal limits on myself. to brief you on the incident: I tricked the gods with tricks learned from Hermes himself, into blessing me and giving me immortality, BUT they didn't give me any curses to balance the powers. I had to set the limits myself. Every god except Hermes and Demeter has blessed me causing an overflow of powers, So I locked my powers away, except for Hades's. When the Gods found out, I got cursed, and Banished from my Father's realm. The curse sounds like this:

" _the man shall fall in Love_

_the curse shall be remembered_

_the Love shall fall apart_

_the Powers shall unleash_

_Death shall reach all within sight_

_the gods shall triumph over the mortal_

_the mist shall swallow the man_

_and Death will never reach him"_

The curse was uttered by Zeus, and not one of the gods disagreed. They could not take away the powers, but curses took effect nonetheless. From then on I avoided almost everyone, especially girls. In camp, I can't really avoid anyone.  
I tried releasing more of Apollo's blessing, but the lock I put it under was a strong one. I needed herbs from the actual cabin to finish healing the tree to the best of my knowledge. I creeped toward the Apollo campers cabin, but the Harpies came at me again. This time I decided to run for it. Running. Running- dodge that tree. Those were the only thoughts I could process as I ran into the forest. This time around I felt the locks come loose. The Harpies and some monsters chasing me, for their own reasons. I ran towards my hiding place, but instead of bursting into the cave, I got intercepted by a Dragon automaton. So this was the light source I saw earlier. The dragon was made of bronze, and seemed to be fashioned by caring hands. It glowed from the fire within, and it's ruby eyes attempted to stare me down. I stopped barely a meter away from the Monster, and only then noticed a camper on the monsters back.


	2. chapter 6

**Please review. I need the ideas. Also the poll stays open to whoever wants to vote.**

**Thanks :)**

VI  
The camper was a bulky teenage boy of maybe fifteen or sixteen. He had tousled blond ish hair, with specks of rust in them. Probably a Hephaestus camper.  
-Need help?- the campers voice was deep, but kind. He had a laughing glint to his eyes, and seemed to be smiling.  
-Are you willing to help?- There was shielded venom in my voice, which he probably noticed. his face contorted in pain for a second, but he quickly relaxed his facial features.  
-Of course. I'm not a monster. So dodge to my left. NOW!- at the end of his sentence he yelled, and I complied, jumping to my right I barely avoided the dragons scorching orange and white flames. The monsters chasing me were stumped, some instantly became yellow dust, others just stopped short in their tracks. the automaton quieted, and I yelled "thanks. I can handle it from here" to the camper, and did a 180, and jumped straight at the hellhounds that melted into the darkness as soon as they saw the flames. I drew my blade from my pocket, and sent a few dead heroes at one of the hellhounds. I slashed at another making it explode into yellow dust. I heard the dragon creak behind me, and jumped to the side, which angered the monsters, as fames dashed to intercept them, and killed off a dozen or so. There were two or three left, which a chasm that suddenly rumbled open swallowed as black flames danced around their bodies. I closed the chasm again, causing the ground to shake, and the camper to fall to the ground from the automatons back.  
-WOW!- the camper exclaimed. Did you just do that?- he was bewildered, and staring at me with a mix of awe and fear. I returned his gaze, which silenced him.  
-I did. If I hear you utter a single thing about this to the campers, you will find yourself in the depths of Tartarus, and no chance at even the fields of Asphodel.- My voice cracked a bit from exhaustion. I felt the locks loosen more, and I doubled over in pain. My breaths came in shallow gasps, and I barely heard a voice asking me what was wrong, and what happened. I blacked out.

time gap

I heard a male voice calling my name. It sounded like my half brothers, voice. Memories flooded my mind of my last night being conscious, and I suddenly jumped up, my eyes popping open. My eyes clouded over, and i collapsed back onto the bed. I was in the camps infirmary, and the one calling my name was none other than the camper who saved my sorry ass the other night with his automaton.  
-He's awake- he yelled, and a few campers came in, as I noticed my surroundings, I saw in another bed, Annabeth Chase, and Percy right next to her. She seemed beat up, and it seemed as if the time has fast forwarded.  
-Beckendorf! Don't yell so loud!- I heard a mans voice. This voice was eerily similar to Chirons.  
-Chiron?- I called hopefully sounding like a child waiting for his father to come back home, and hoping that every man that came inside the threshold is the father. And of course the father never returns, only enemies come inside. They have a nice exterior, but inside evil lives in them.  
-Yes child?- a man comes inside. He is rolling himself in a wheelchair. and it's it's...  
-Chiron- I slump back into my pillows. He was back. I close my eyes again, and go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 7

VII  
As I regained consciousness again, a more pressing question came to mind. How long have I been sleeping? I jumped out of bed, finding myself in only my underwear. Shit! I saw my clothes on the chair right next to my bed. I put them on, and was glad that there was no one inside the infirmary to see that. Unfortunately, there wasn't a calendar in here either. not to mention the absence of shadows. I checked the door and to my surprise it was locked. now that I looked around more closely, it was suspicious how I only had a mattress, no curtains, and the whole room was flooded with light. this was not the camp infirmary. Where the hell am I?

The door opened after a few minutes or hours of thinking of the possibilities. A man walked in. he had softly chiseled features, and smile wrinkles around his eyes. I didn't recognize him, and he had no shadow. I had no shadow. not in this room. Not in here.  
-I have questions to ask you young one.- the man drawled. He didn't enunciate his words, as if he couldn't. he seemed to try, but instead appeared as tired as Annabeth in the camps infirmary.  
-Ask away old man. Although I also have quite a few questions to ask as well, so get on with it.- at the end of my sentence I raised my voice slightly, and my voice changed to one I did not recognize. it ordered, not asked.  
-Do you know of your powers young one?-The man asked. I didn't understand why he kept saying young one. I was almost 30 although because of the immortality I still looked nineteen.I looked at the man, but he looked maybe ten years older than me.  
-It depends on which powers you are talking about.- i reply with a straight face.  
-The ones you were born with-The old man replies, and my eyes widen for a second. Does he mean thepowers I was born with from my Dad? or is he talking about something else?  
-What dod you mean? if it is about the powers from my father, then of course I know about them. Or are you talking abut something else?- I look at the man infront of me. Gazing into his Topaz eyes.  
- I mean the powers from your mother, and the blessings of the gods


	4. Chapter 8

VIII  
I sat there petrified.  
-Wh-Wh-What do you mean?-What does this guy mean? The hell? What is going on here?Questions swirl around in my mind. What is this old guy saying? Wasn't my mother a mortal? I mean I was accepted into camp as a demigod. That means I am a demigod right?  
-In truth you are not a full fledged demigod. Your mother was a daughter of Athena, who died while giving birth to you. Your biological father is Hades. This gave exceptional reflexes, less dyslexia, but even more ADHD than normal. This gives an incredible amount of possibilities to learn im  
-I get it. Can you tell me _why _you are telling me this?-I interrupt his speech, impatient with the man.  
-I'm getting there young one-He gives me a glare that instantly shuts me up.-Now where was I... Oh yeah. The fact that you have even more apparent ADHD than a normal demigod and less dyslexia, means that you have chances the others don't have. And then you even tricked the gods except Hermes to give you blessings, and the blessings took hold even though you weren't a baby. Blessings only take hold on Baby heroes, but because you are ¾ god and only ¼ mortal, the blessings took effect, and if you try hard enough you can become either the one to raise Olympus, or the one to destroy it. The choice is the Curse that you were cursed with can be broken, but first let me hear your questions.-the old man finally finished talking.  
-I understand all that, but first of all where am I?  
-You are... umm... let me ask my mistress if I can tell you.- as soon as he says those words, he stands up, and walks out the door, leaving me alone in a room with no escape routes. I lay down on my bed to take all this information in. before I know it, sleep has taken me once again.

time gap

-We need his powers  
-Yes but what if he won't help us?  
-We can wash his memories cean in the river lethe, and implant new ones. fake ones.  
-but how do we get him to the underworld? he is banned from entering it.  
-Then what do you suggest if you're so smart?  
-Convince him with words.  
-I don't think that will happen. I knew him in camp. He is extremely stubborn, and managed to trick even Athena. That takes some skill wouldn't you say?  
-Yes. but we can probably convince him. I mean the titans aren't any better than the gods. infact they're worse!  
-I know you speak from experience my dear Cal  
-Stop using that stupid nickname. My name is Calix  
-Sure sure handsome guy.  
-Your name isn't any better.-Calix almost yelled. My eyes popped open. So I was still alive. That's good i guess. although now that I woke up I realized I've been transported into another room. This one was like a hospital room, except slightly confier. the voices were coming from the door, so I dared to look around more. I tried getting out of bed, but I was handcuffed to it.-Cosy- the man continued.  
-My full name is Cosmas, and I would appreciate it if you dropped the nickname.-Venom lay thick in Cosmas's voice.I rattled my chains, and they came rushing in to the room. I finally got a good look at the two guards. Both wore traditional Ancient greek armor but neither wore their helmet. One was a black haired boy, and looked to be about ten years old. The other was a blond man. They were both handsome by human standards, but neither gave the aura of someone trained in battle, hardened by living, and both gave off this peculiar aura. More godly than a demigods. I gazed into the childs amethyst eyes, and it struck me. They were like me. People who were born of a god demigod relationship. or they might've been more.


	5. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not being able to update for a while. School got in the way. Anyway here is the next Chapter Enjoy**

**Please review a well :P**

IX  
The two men looked me over, as I laid there.  
-why doesn't he speak?-Cosmas asked(the old man)  
-I don't know-Calix chirped-But he's awake, which means we can bring Old Man Astro here, to question him, and convince him.-Calix looked like he had too much sugar or caffeine.  
-No. We can't bring Astro here until we determine he can talk.-Cosmas seems to like order, while Calix wants to get things done as soon as possible. I can use that to my advantage. the issue is how. o well I'll think of something.  
-But he would want t talk to this man even if this man can't speak back. Astro has to explain what is happening right now.- The little boy continued  
-No. We need to determine he can speak first.  
-then ask him questions!  
-I don't know how much he knows.  
-then ask something else, that doesn't require knowledge.  
-Alright alright.- Cosmas finally gave in.-What's your name boy?- he asked, and his tone lost all sense of might not be as easy as I thought.  
-Charles- I croaked, and my voice sounded completely different. I tried to sit up, but the man pushed me back into the pillows.  
-You're still weak. Don't sit up.  
-Why not?-my voice sounded better instantly, but it was still hoarse, and it hurt to speak.  
-You were in a coma. if you don't remember boy. We have no idea how it happened, but if Dorian hadn't saved you, then you pesky little child would be dead.  
-How does this relate to why I can't sit up?  
-it doesn't. Now it shall be me who is asking the questions. Well one of us anyway... Calix, call in Astro.  
-Sir yes sir.- the boy replied, and ran straight out of the didn't take long for hi to get out of earshot, and when that happened, Cosmas quickly sttod up, letting me sit up.  
-Look- he started- I can't tell you everything, but right now I am posing as a guard here. You are on a boat, and have been here for almost three years. You weren't in a coma, but unfortunately your own powers knocked you out, causing your consciousness to fall below. We on this boat are all demi-demi gods **(1/4 human)**, and most of us have our mothers powers as well as our fathers, but even you are a special case within our ranks. By the way I am Cosma, and the shorty that just left is Calix, my nephew.- I was taken aback by all the info he was sharing with me. Why is he sharing all this? isn't it more beneficial for me to not know any of this?  
-So did I do anything while I was …. you know... out?  
-umm... I'm not sure it is the right time to tell you.-Just then there were footsteps, and I instantly fell back under my covers, and he put on his stoic face. As soon as we made the adjustments, the boy bounded inside dragging another man with him.  
-My oh my- the man said. He had sea green eyes, that seemed to shimmer under the light, and jet black hair that stood up at the back. He nodded at Cosmas, and gave him a knowing smile.-Well since the boy has finally woken up, I would like you two to leave this to me. Cosmas, you stay here, and Calix you go run around on the deck.  
-Yes Astro- the boy said with a smile, and ran outside.  
-my name is Astro as you have probably heard from these two. And your name is?  
-Charles.  
-Alright Charles. For now I would appreciate it if you showed me as much of your power as you can without falling unconscious.  
-I'll try- I looked inside, finding the source of my powers within my abdomen, and drawing them out one by one. I wasn't surprised at the fact that there was no lock on them anymore.  
Cosmas POV  
I watched with interest as astro asked the kid to draw out his powers. As time went by he started glowing with power. Black power, that seemed harmless at first, but as I watched this first seemingly harmless power, I saw that it has eaten away at the handcuffs already, and it was starting to wrap around him as a protective cocoon, getting smaller and smaller, but denser as it took up his body shape. Suddenly this black cocoon lashed out with something that looked like a vine and went through the door, We heard a loud crash outside, and I jumped up.  
-STOP.- Astro yelled.- sit. back. down. He will attack you if you move too fast.- I slowly sat back down, and turned my attention back to the boy. By now the energy has completely wrapped itself around him, and started to sink into his skin.-Okay. Now you can go see what happened.- Astro visibly relaxed, and the boy opened his eyes.  
-What was that?- His voice showed nothing but curiosity.  
-You have completed the acceptance of your powers. There is no longer a limit, but there won't be any more blackouts when you lose control.  
-And why did I have to do that?  
-Now we can move onto your training.- I left the room to see what happened when the vine left the room. As soon as I stepped outside, an image of pure horror was there. the whole corridor was blown away, and only bare but smooth rock was left.


	6. Chapter 10

X  
Charles POV  
Cosmas left the room with a worried look on his face. I looked after him, but he didn't look back.  
-What was that?- I was curious, why did I have to do that?  
-You have completed the acceptance of your powers. There is no longer a limit, but there won't be any more blackouts when you lose control.  
-And why did I have to do that?  
-Now we can move onto your training. First of all,tell me which gods blessed you.  
-Let me think... Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Dionysus, Ares, Hebe, Persephone, Hephaestus, Aphrodite. I think. There might be more, but I can't remember.  
-Alright. This means that Hades placed the most blessings on you. Now if only you knew the exact things they blessed you with, it would help us immensely.  
-I remember some of the things...  
-like?  
-I remember Athena blessing me with photographic memory, and mind control, Artemis blessing me with extra trength during a full moon, Apollo with exceptional talents at archery, Aphrodite blessed me with her own sons abilities, and Zeus blessed me with wings. But that's all I can remember.- I recited my thoughts, and the old man nodded along.  
-Alright, so you know that much. now we just have o watch you, and see what Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Dionysus, Ares, Hebe, Persephone and Hephaestus blessed you with. You can leave this room now, but remember. You are under constant supervision. Also, we are no longer on a boat, but in a cave, mostly underground. -I nodded, and started getting out of bed.- Oh and almost forgot. Can you recite the exact words of the curse placed on you?-I nodded once more.

-" _the man shall fall in Love_

_the curse shall be remembered_

_the Love shall fall apart_

_the Powers shall unleash_

_Death shall reach all within sight_

_the gods shall triumph over the mortal_

_the mist shall swallow the man_

_and Death will never reach him"_

that's the curse- I said once I finished reciting it. He looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded, and gestured for me to leave. I gladly left the small room, and found myself in what looked like a polished inside of a pipe, except for the fact that there were rocks all over the place. I carefully stepped onto it, and found that it indeed was solid rock, and not stainless steel. I wandered down this corridor, wondering what could make such a thing. At the end of the corridor, I still found no clues to what could've made such a tunnel, but I did find the underground communities cafeteria. Once I took a closer look, the cafeteria was full of people, obviously having fun. There were six tables, and every single one of the tables was occupied. For some reason the tables had flags above them, and all of these flags represented a... monster? that's new. The first flag had a hydra on it, and everyone under the flag had a light turquoise band around their head, or woven into their hair. the other tables had their colors distributed similarly, except each table had a different color and monster. as soon as I went inside, the whole room went silent. Everyone looked at me, and I have no idea why. I walked in, not caring whether anyone obstructed me or not, but the chatter didn't resume. As I was walking, a small ten year old boy bounded up to me, and I recognized him as Calix.  
-What are you doing here? I thought you were with Astro.- he hissed at me, but with the silence in the room, it didn't make any difference.  
-Astro let me out, and I smelled the food, so I came this way. speaking of food may I have some?  
-Yes.- he replied to me, then turned to the whole room- This guy here is not an enemy, so everyone resume your meals.- It seems he holds authority around here, because everyone followed his instructions, and resumed the chatter and consumption of food.  
-Are you an authoritative figure?- I ask, honestly curious as to why everyone followed his instructions.  
- You could say that- he replies, and takes me to seat at a seventh table, which I haven't noticed before.- I am one of the creators of this place, and also an immortal, like you, which is why I am in this form, but unlike you who has yet to master your powers, I can change my appearance at will, although I prefer to stay in this form. Now sit and eat. I gladly comply, as I feel my stomach gnawing at itself in hunger.

time gap

It has been three weeks since I came to this underground base, and by now I know most of the things people do down here. since it is mostly dark down here, lanterns are hung up on the wall, and the children of Hestia light them at 5am, and they go out at 11pm. Everyone has to sleep in their "barracks", which are these huge rooms, and everyone has a small sleeping place, and a small space for their stuff. I've managed to memorize the layouts of the caverns, and seem to have managed to find some ways to get sunlight, in the outer regions of the underground town. The air circulates by some vents, which I helped build, and the few windows from which the sun comes thru. I avoid the windows as much as possible, and using Hephaestus's power of controlling fire, I manage to keep myself in darkness 24/7, although I'm still being followed by someone even when I shadow travel. It is pretty annoying. I got to know most of the people in this underground community, and some are admittedly weird. There are four immortals down here, away from all the calamity of the world above. I am the fifth one, but they don't respect me as much as the others, since I have yet to master my gifts. The immortals are Astro, Casmos, Calix, Agape (pronounced ah-gah-pe) and my best friend and trainer Drea. Drea was the head of the barrack I was put in, and she quickly taught me the ways of this place. It was half Roman, half Greek, which is why we were not separated by our parents. Everyone here was ¾ god and they knew how to use their powers. I didn't stand out as much anymore and everyone got used to my presence. Due to my request no one knew I was immortal, and so I got to live my life as carefree as possible with the rules down here. To sum the rules up, they are: train till you die, fight till you die, keep supporting the barracks till you die, only die on a quest from the gods.  
Easy enough rules wouldn't you say so? The only problem is, that ever since I arrived here tn here the gods have ignored us, and the only way to get food in is if you go up to the surface, and without quests no one but the camp director is allowed up there, and even I have yet to meet him. Although it seems that he has recruited some of the wood nymphs to give us food. The wood nymphs aren't actually living down here, but their roots reach us, so they can give us fruits, Vegetables, and occasionally some meat.

**Review please **

**I get my inspiration from them, or from other stories, and **


	7. Chapter 11

XI  
-CHARLES- I hear Casmos yell, and I hide my presence even more, almost sinking completely into the shadows.-WHERE ARE YOU? YOU DEVIL! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!- He seems, angry, but instead of fleeing I jump out into his face, making him stumble, then I run into the shadows. I can never get used to shadow traveling, even though it has been almost two years since I've mastered my powers. I've been down here for almost three years, learning training and of course pranking the others. The gods are still ignoring us, which means that y presence is something they've been informed of which means I should leave soon. I stared at the cavern wall across from me, waiting for Casmos to catch up. He already knew where I would go after pranking him a few times, so he will arrive here soon. If you're wondering what I pranked him with this time then I'll explain... maybe.  
-Casmos- I call to edge him on, the I turn in the general direction I feel his presence approaching from.  
He ran out of the shdows, and the fact that I was just standing there caused him to stumble again. I looked him over, and saw the make up and pink hair I put on him. i smiled down at the huffing figure. Yes Down. As I finally managed to control my powers, I managed to learn other ways to form my own shape besides just hiding my midnight black wings, so I made myself exactly 6 feet, just incase I get a quest, and meet the bed and Axe giant. I also like to tower above most people. Just before he was about to hurl insults at me, the whole cavern shook, and both of us hit the ground. I banged my head on a large rock, and blacked out.

When I woke up there was an immortal right in front of me. This guy I haven't seen around camp. He was at least 6'2", had black hair, and shocking ice blue eyes. He was muscled, but not buff. More like a deer than a bear. As I looked around, I found myself in the camps infirmary once again. I slumped back into to bed, and looked up at the stranger.  
-Hello. I am the camps director. just call me Mr. C. Now who are you?- His voice is deep, and I recognize some tattoos on his arms. Most look like tribal tattoos, but he also has a tattoo of banishment. Like me.  
-My name is Charles. I do not wish to share my last name, as sadly I cannot remember it.-My voice is barely louder than a whisper, but he doesn't seem to mind.  
-Why did you ask to be put with the normal ageing campers?-a flash of suspicion and concern show on his face before he puts on the poker face once again.  
-I don't want my powers. I want to be normal. I want to be able to die.-I reply, and he looks shocked at my answer. Most people would not want the abilities I want. Instead they would gladly take all my powers including the curse.  
-You want to get rid of the curse?-  
-Yes. I'd even give up all my powers to get rid of it, but even the gods cannot take away the blessings, and the curse can only be broken if an immortal falls in love with me and I am the one breaking their heart. Which is impossible, because I have yet to find anyone crazy enough to fall in love with a dubious character like me.-I didn't notice I started ranting until I finished what I said. Mr. C looked at me and nodded. He then turned around, and opened the door. Two people came crashing through, and I saw the metallic glint in his ice blue eyes. He was mad. Really mad. The two eaves droppers were Calix and Drea, the one who brought me here last time. Mr. C whispered something to them which I couldn't really catch, and their faces paled. They got up and ran as fast as possible. He looked after them for a few seconds, then closed the door once more. He looked at me and said - You shouldn't think will be a way. By the way the gods contacted us again. They gave us a quest, and I think you should hear what it is. come to the meeting room.- He stands up and leaves. I stand up and put on my clothes, which have been folded into a neat pile at the foot of my bed.

The meeting room is a large space, maybe two to three meters tall, five to six meters wide, and twenty meters long. The Five other immortals were already seated, with an iris message facing Casmos. I didn't see who was in the IM, but didn't care too much. They all look at me for a second, then motion for me to join them. I walk over, but I don't sit. I respectfully greet everyone in the room, Astro, Casmos, Calix, Agape, Drea, and Mr. C. I then notice the figure in the IM, and a sinking feeling grabs at my heart, pulling it down. The figure in the Iris message was Hades. My father, and the person I hate the most. He was the first to see through my trick, and he was thhe one who cursed me.  
-I see you found the godling- His icy voice scrapes over the room, but no one shudders. I look into the cold eyes of my godly parent, and see the utter hate and resentment reflected straight back to me.-Now back to the topic at hand. The winter solstice is coming up soon, and I have to be there this year as well, and Poseidon's boy will be turning fifteen soon. Contrary to the other gods, i don't want my son Nicko to suffer anymore, So I request that You protect both Poseidon's boy and Nicko. Gather a few people, and only one of immortal can go on the trip.-The Iris message faded, and everyone looked at me. They didn't try to make eye contact, and those who accidentally did shied away. I looked at Mr. C, and he nodded. Shadows wrapped around me even though I was in perfectly lit room, and I was swept to the darkest point in the cave system. My room.

**REVIEW PLEASE. I need ideas**


	8. authors note

Hi every one... Lilom virag here.

i checked my polls, and none of them had been voted for yet. Please vote, or I won't continue the story. I have a bunch of different versions planned out, but if you don't vote none of them will get posted. I thank my 1 follower in his/her support.

Please VOTE ASAP!

Thank you

Author.


End file.
